Logan VS The Yellow Jackets
by Jay Huddson AKA Aqua
Summary: What happens when someone disturbes a nest of Yellow Jackets? Some freaky things. One shot!


Logan VS. The Yellow Jackets

Summer time in the mansion and all the teens were outside by the pool, playing mutant ball, or racing. Logan however was attempting to get the goop off his bike that the new recruits had somehow managed to cover the thing in.

"EEK! BEE!" Kitty screamed as she took off running in the garage to avoid the bug.

A few others ran in behind her and they all piled in through the door slamming it behind them. Logan stood up to see a yellow jacket fly at him. Out of instinct he brought his hands up and squished the bug. He wiped the bug's guts off his hand and turned back to his bike. Only to have a few quiet seconds go by. He soon heard a loud humming. He turned to see a swarm of yellow and black. Logan turned on a heel swearing all the way to the door. He slammed the door behind him and could hear a few 'thunks' behind him.

He turned and could see all the teens staring at him with big eyes. He sent glares at them all sending shivers down their spines.

"Who pissed them off?" he growled.

At this all of them began yelling and pointing at one another. Logan growled and rubbed his temples as a small head ach began to grow.

"ONE AT A TIME!" he yelled shutting all the kids up.

Kurt stepped up, "Vell you see it vas like dis" he started.

**A few minutes prior to the event**

"FLY BALL!" someone yelled out as Bobby had iced his bat, once again, and wacked the ball.

"GOT IT!" Scott yelled out trying to catch the ball, but missing.

"I'm on it!" Kitty yelled diving for the ball, but missing also.

"I've got it!" Jean said lifting the ball telekinetically.

The ball took off full speed at Kurt who 'eep'ed and Bamfed out of the way. Roberto powered up and grabbed the ball flinging it towards third, where Bobby was headed. Ray was sent flying back into the fence from the power of the ball. It rolled out of his hand and Bobby passed third. Bobby immediately started a victory dance. He grabbed the ball and began tossing it up and down.

"Man you guys suck at this!" he laugh.

Ray glared from the ground behind him and kicked him behind the knees so he'd fall. Bobby fell to the ground and the ball rolled out of his hand and tapped a Yellow Jacket nest on the ground nearby. A swarm of bees immediately shot out and started to attack the ball. The teens all ran for their life as the bees soon turned their attention toward them.

**Back to the present **

Logan glared at the teens who all turned away from the murderous glare. Logan sighed.

"I'll find the Raid," he grumbled as he just about turned to the garage.

He swore as he realized that the bees were still in the garage. He grumbled and turned to the teens.

"One of you go look up how to kill Yellow Jackets. NOW!" he ordered.

The teens scrambled away. Logan growled and walked into the kitchen going to his secret stash of beer. He immediately popped the top and downed the beer. Kitty walked, with a few others tagging behind her, with a laptop. She set it on the table making a look at the beer bottle but decided that she liked living too much to say anything.

"It says here that the, like, best way is to use a good….insect killer… and it also says do not kill one because it will send an 'alarm' to, like, signal for the others to come," Kitty said.

Logan groaned and finished off the last of his beer.

"Wearing thick clothing can help keep them from stinging you also!" Kitty added.

"ELF!" Logan yelled.

Kurt bamfed next to him and saluted "Ja?" he asked.

"I need you to 'port in the garage and get me the raid!" Logan said.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he looked over at the garage door, where small taps could be heard from the bees attacking it still.

"In there? They'll kill me!" he yelped.

"Then take half pint with ya!" he said.

Kitty's eyes went wide and she shook her head, "I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! It's icky!" she said.

Logan glared at the two kids. Both slunk away. Kurt grabbed Kitty and they bamfed away. Two little girls could be heard screaming for their lives. As the two came back in Kitty ran screaming to the sink. She ran her hand under the water.

"It hurts!" she yelled.

"Suck it up! Elf! 'Port me to the nest!" Logan ordered.

Kurt stood their shakily with a can of Raid in his hand. He nodded his head slowly. He grabbed hold of Logan's arm and bamfed them near the nest where some of the Yellow Jackets were still angrily buzzing around. Logan shook the can and took aim. He fire the spray at the nest.

"Dang bugs," Logan growled.

A huge swarm flew up. Kurt 'eep'ed.

"EVERY ELF FOR HIMSELF!" he screamed bamfing away.

"ELF!" Logan screamed as he took off running towards the house.

The Yellow Jackets swarmed around him and started stinging him. Logan scream out a string profanities as he ran into the garage, where the other swarm waited.

The kids inside the house could hear all sorts of swears, the sound of a Raid can being used, and a loud uncomfortable buzzing noise.

"Should we do something?"

"Like what?"

"He can heal,"

"Wanna go play Halo?"

"I WANNA PLAY!"

"NO WAY!"

"I'M PLAYING!"

The teens all ran off into the rec. room leaving Logan to fend for himself.


End file.
